


Bonding

by LadyOneiroi



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Daddy!Brimstone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it is a memory of another life that keeps her so complacent when he lifts her in the air, or maybe its simple childish glee that inspires her to behave when he takes her flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

"Karou, no."

"That is not for eating, Karou, spit it out."

"Karou, I need that."

"Karou…"

The Wishmonger sighed as the child across from him grabbed at everything on his desk that she could reach. For the fifth time that hour, he put his string of teeth down, sliding the bear teeth away from the inquisitive toddler. Karou let out a disappointed whine, looking up at her guardian curiously. Unfazed as ever, Brimstone slid Karou’s abandoned stuffed toy closer to her and attempted to return to work.

The toy sailed across the air and landed neatly at the other end of the room. Brimstone looked down to the girl, now pouting and standing beside him. “If you cannot behave, you’re going to be put in time-out." Brimstone said in his most paternal tone.

“No." his tiny opponent argued, shaking her head for emphasis. Brimstone reached out and steadied Karou’s head, resting his palm on her fluffy dark hair.

"Sit down." he huffed, unwilling to put up with the child’s moods. To his surprise, Karou clambered into his lap, seeming to have understood the trouble she was about to fall into. Brimstone reached for the configuration he had been stringing together, until he felt Karou’s tiny hands run down the wishbone that adorned his neck. On instinct, he lifted Karou into the air and away from the necklace.

The girl was silent for several moments, blank-faced at the sudden change, but then beamed down at Brimstone and laughed happily. This caught the old chimaera off guard, until Karou stretched out her arms. “I’m flying!" she declared gleefully. Stoic though he was, Brimstone had to smile at the girl’s words, at the simple joy she took from the moment.

"Higher!" the child ordered, already squirming in her guardian’s grip. Seeing an opportunity, Brimstone began bargaining.

“If you promise to behave the rest of the day, you can fly all around the shop." Karou’s black eyes widened at the prospect.

“Okay." was the whispered answer.

Brimstone stood, still holding Karou high, and began walking around the dark shop, with Karou filling in ‘whoosh’ sound effects as needed. Once they had circled the small room, Brimstone set his charge down. “Remember, you promised to be a good girl and—"

"Not get into any trouble ever for the rest of the day." Brimstone nodded, sitting back down as Karou went to retrieve her formerly forgotten toy. Stopping short, she turned back to look at him.

"Brimstone?" she said softly. He looked at her, bidding her to continue with just a glance. "..Can we do that again maybe? When you’re not working?" Brimstone leaned back in his chair, pondering her query.

"If there ever comes a time I am not busy, I suppose I can take you flying again." he replied.

Karou’s seemingly somber mood lifted and her bright smile returned. “Good. I like you when you’re fun!" she giggled. Brimstone shook his head, picking up the teeth once more. As he returned to work, Brimstone let out a final warning.

"That never happened." he grunted to the bemused women watching from the doorway of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr repost that isn't SE Hinton related what a tweest.
> 
> I just really love the relationship between Karou and Brimstone, ok, leave me alone...
> 
> Critique always appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
